


Submit

by PeachTale



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ball Gags, Bondage, Cock Tease, Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators, dominant chrollo, submissive Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: It wasn't easy breaking Hisoka in, it was a challenge and one that Chrollo was more than willing to take part in. After all he wanted the man to be broken before him, he wanted him to bow and to truly submit to him, this just happened to be the only way to get him to do that.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Submit

Sex Toys| ~~Dubious Consen~~ t| ~~Size Kink~~ | ~~Lingerie/Sexy Clothes~~

The iconic star and tear face paint that had been well drawn onto the man’s cheeks were now smeared across his face, due to the fight that had raged on to make him submit to the grey eyes man, he did enjoy the challenge of making people force him into submission after all, but another part of it was due to the continuous teasing he was now getting from his current lover from where he was chained up, naked of course with his arms above his head, his legs spread out wide for easy access to his cock and ass.

Those grey eyes looked him over hungrily, the chained up man wasn’t the kind to fall easily into a submissive role. There had to be a _lot_ of forcing to get him chained up, and even then it wasn’t easy to have him submit to him.

Though the red head varied from person to person, it all depended on how much work that _they_ put towards putting him into this kind of position. Of course right now he was chained up, blind folded and a ball gag was in his mouth so his partner needed to be aware if he was pleading for him. It made the whole ordeal that much more thrilling for both of them, knowing that when the time came the red haired magician’s mind would become blank, no tricks would be in his mind, all he would be focusing on was his own pleasure.

The vibrator touched his aching cock making him moan and thrust his hips towards it, he wanted more than just simple teasing but in his position he was unable to do anything more than just deal with it.

 _This_ was punishment rather than teasing, given how he misbehaved earlier around his partner. Though he did so love to misbehave around him, it was all part of the fun as far as he was concerned.

“I would ask you Hisoka if you are going to behave now, but I think that would just be a wasted question.” as he said that he pulled the toy away before it could give the red head even more pleasure.

There was no point in him hiding that he was disgruntled, groaning as the toy was moved away from his leaking cock, he would like to cum, he had been so close to it but as usual he took it away from him. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ hang on just a bit longer though, it was the whole reason why he kept coming back to him for this.

“This is your own fault and you know that. Had you just done what I told you to do instead of trying to turn it into something that would meet your own end, then you would never have been put into this situation.” the dark haired man gazed over the trembling body before him, reaching out with the vibrator still on to have it touch the sensitive tip of Hisoka’s cock and relishing the muffled moan while he trembled, the chains clinking together as he did so. “You are so close now aren’t you.” he commented with a smirk on his face while he pulled the toy away from those thrusting hips, switching it off and putting it to the side.

He didn’t want the man to cum just yet, so he will give him a reprieve, let him calm down even though he can hear that the man was trying to get his attention, though his words were muffled so he didn’t even know what he was trying to say.

A lie, of course he knew what the man was saying, but he was aware that those words meant little from the mouth of Hisoka. He would do whatever he had to do or say to get what he wanted after all, he was rather skilled at it, but in the throes of passion?

The ability to lie shifted and he could tell easily that he wasn’t ready just yet, so he ignored him. He wanted the honest pleas and begging from him, not the barely held together lies that the red head was trying to give to him.

Looking him over, watching how he had a light sheen of sweat coating that muscular body, droll dripping down his chin and onto his chest. It was a sight that very few people would ever get to enjoy as few would ever earn the right to see the devious man in such a position, although even less would make it out of this alive, some of Hisoka’s partners had big mouths, good enough to pleasure him but not good enough that he would let them live. Of course would anyone actually believe anyone who did claim to be his lover? Or even more so, claim what kind of kinks he was into?

He turned his eyes away from him to go back to the book that he had been reading before the mischievous man had rudely interrupted him. The only good thing was that his timing came at the same time as him starting his new chapter.

Returning his focus on his book, he ignored the twitching cock and the body that was still trying to get some relief, although the clinking of the chairs were somewhat distracting, how could he enjoy his book that he had been excited to finally get to read when he had _this_ vision before him?

Hisoka was willing to allow himself to be broken by Chrollo wasn’t something that happened often, and Chrollo was fully aware that the man loved mischief, it was the reason why he joined the troupe, to cause mischief within the group or without it. Though given that the troupe didn’t always meet up he main caused mischief outside the group, or he would hunt down Chrollo from time to time to _play_ with him like this.

One thing the man learned during their time together was that Hisoka _loved_ having pain inflicted on him, to be teased to the point of near climax was something he loved, to be practically broken. Although every time Chrollo was certain he had finally broken the man, he just seemed to amp it up even more the next time he wanted to play with him.

Chrollo was certain that he would make the man bow down to him, to submit to him and mean it, to have complete and utter sincerity within his pleading words, his need to cum would make him be open to him in a way he had never been with anyone else before. He would earn that privilege, that right, to make the red head fall to pieces before him, to make him cry out his name in utter pleasure, to let Chrollo see exactly the mess he was making of the man. To have him remain by his side _willingly_ instead of just coming round whenever he felt the urge to be used.

He sighed thinking about it, about Hisoka being _his_ , belonging to him, bowing before him, submitting to him, begging for Chrollo to take him in a way that had never been vocalised before.

“I suppose I _could_ fuck you.” he finally spoke as he book marked his page, standing up to look at the man who was still needing to cum, but he was no longer trembling with need as he had before.

Not that Chrollo was going to leave it like that of course, he picked up the vibrator again and put it to the highest setting before switching it on and pressed it to the base of his cock, watching as the red head shuddered and thrust his hips towards the toy, desiring so much more as he moaned loudly into the ball gag as Chrollo moved the toy away from him. All he wanted right now was to see Hisoka get close, so close to cumming that he would be begging him for mercy, plead with him to allow him to cum in anyway that Chrollo desired.

He wanted to see _and_ hear it and then? He might just give the man what he wanted.

 _Might_ because Chrollo wasn’t that easy, he wasn’t just going to give in and he knew that Hisoka was aware of that fact too.

Although as far as the man was concerned, Hisoka was an easy man to play with. Not to say that he wasn’t good and worked hard to get what he wanted, Chrollo appreciated the effort he put into each and every game that they played for this to come about, but there was no challenge in it for him. For a man like Chrollo there was nothing about him to really care about, yet he still was giving into his whims as he was right now wasn’t he?

So what did that really say about Hisoka?

He is an interesting man, he has _many_ different facetss to his personality, not all of them were ever on show at the same time. He could be a fighter, a charmer, a flirt, an aloof individual, a team player, seductress, be sly, devious, kind and care, but you would never realise all of that when you work with him. Few would ever realise that about him, but Chrollo knew and he saw it so clearly even when others couldn’t.

He could tell that while Hisoka put out all this energy of him being a dominant, what he truly desired was to be put into a submissive role, a role that Chrollo was always happy to force him into, a role that Chrollo desired him to be in more often than he was currently.

He wanted to make this man break for him, to fall to pieces before his very eyes and then _he_ would piece him together in an image that he desired of him. Of course this was only one way to get him to break, but it was the most effect, it was playing not only on the body but also the mind, just like in a fight, but with this? The emotions were a lot deeper and were felt in the heart, which meant breaking would be a lot more _intense_.

Cold hands gripped Hisoka’s waist, Chrollo stood behind him and felt those muscles beneath his fingers tense up. “I think I will… it’s not like you’re going to stop me now are you?” he reached up to whisper into his ear and heard a rather satisfied moan in response.

This was what Hisoka wanted, which meant that Chrollo should pull back, tease him some moan, perhaps make him actually cum a few times first before finally getting to fuck him. Instead, he ignore that idea, there was only so much teasing a man could take and while Hisoka had been physically teased _he_ had been visually teased by the man.

He wasn’t going to win this round, but he didn’t care. His own cock was hard and aching, he had needs that need to be seen to and he was willing to use Hisoka to deal with them, after all it was his fault. He lined himself up and thrust into the taller man without any prep and heard him moan softly while those strong, cold hands forced him to move his hips quickly.

Both men were grunting and groaning, Hisoka had begun to drool more than he had before, loving the sensations of Chrollo filling his ass, hitting his prostate at _just_ the right angle, his hands clenched as he felt himself get close, all the while the other man was panting against his back, keeping up the speed while moving in and out of him, ready to release inside him.

Hisoka wanted to time this _perfectly_ , he didn’t want to be the first one to cum after all, not while he was with Chrollo, but he also knew that the man would be happy to cum and leave him to deal with his hard on if he didn’t cum quickly enough, as the man tended to cum and pull out quickly. He groaned and grunted, tightening himself and felt Chrollo groan and tremble against him before he felt his cum begin to fill him up, resulting in a moan as his own cum spurt out of him and hit the floor beneath him, the chains violently clinked together as he did so and Chrollo slipped out of him, zipping himself back up and then released Hisoka from the chains quickly.

If the man expected the red head to fall to the floor he would be mistaken, instead Hisoka simply swayed and moved to lean against a nearby wall as Chrollo’s cum slowly trickled out of him.

“See yourself out.” was all that was said as he walked out of the room.

Hisoka removed the blind fold, throwing it to the floor before doing the same to the ball gag. Letting out a sigh as he smiled to himself, had Chrollo tried to hold out for a bit longer, he would have had Hisoka beg for him, the man was willing to sincerely beg to cum for him. Yet his teasing while effective could have had faster results if he thought to work in other areas of his body, he smiled at the thought before checking to see where Chrollo was and once he sensed that he was far enough away he decided to play with himself a bit more.

Reaching for the vibrator, he decided to imagine his ruin at Chrollo’s hands, biting his lip as he put the toy on his balls, not bothering to reduce the speed that it was already on, before moving it down his hard cock to the tip.

His lips trembled as he bucked, his eyes rolled back and he let out a lewd moan, shuddering as he came once more.

Perhaps one day Chrollo would be able to finally get this kind of reaction from him.

 _Perhaps_ , but he wasn’t sure that day would ever come to pass. Yet he could hope that _maybe_ the man would be willing to do something different when playing with him.

Or he could simply kill him as he _truly_ desired. It all depends on which would come first.


End file.
